


Danganronpa headcanons/imagines!

by And_You_Are_Beautiful



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/And_You_Are_Beautiful/pseuds/And_You_Are_Beautiful
Summary: This is written in Russian, but i hope that you will read and write your requests! I would love to watch and write it!The first chapter– headcanons with Chiaki!
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Headcanons with chubby! Chiaki/fem!low!skinny! Reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELL, I DID IT!

-Чиаки очень умиляется с тебя. Очень.

-Ты, в свою очередь, с неё.

-Ты можешь лежать на ней !! Она вовсе не будет против!

-Ты сжимаешь её щеки, а она якобы обиженно хмурится и после этого сразу мягко хихикает.

-Обнимет тебя ногами и руками во время просмотра фильма.

-Позволит тебе сделать то же самое.

-Если ты попробуешь её понести, то она рассмеется над твоими стараниями. Ты слишком слабая для этого, глупышка.

-Поцелуй её во время игры— она возмущённо надуется, но сердиться не будет.

-Она засыпает быстрее тебя, конечно.

-Всегда обнимает тебя во сне.Или подушку.Или одеяло ...

-Надеюсь, тебе нравится быть маленькой ложкой.

-Если она проснётся первее, она будет смотреть на тебя пока ты не проснёшься ... Или пока она снова не заснёт.

-Подари ей утренний поцелуй!

-Достанет для тебя вещи с верхних полок. Потом снова уберёт эту вещь на верхнюю полку, чтобы ты попросила её ещё.

-Однажды она дала тебе свою кофту, которая висела на тебе мешком. Она так долго улыбалась!


	2. Requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh sorry

Извините, только что понял, что писать запросы по первой главе неудобно! Вы можете написать их здесь, спасибо!


End file.
